<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I honor you, Captain by Duchesse_Chonps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666810">I honor you, Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps'>Duchesse_Chonps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad English, Christopher very bad day, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other, Tenavik to the rescue, damn time crystal, weird stuff happen with Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshly returned from Boreth with a much needed time crystal, Christopher has now the time to reflect on what happened there. And what will happen to him, eventually. </p>
<p>I wrote this instead of sleeping, I have strictly no idea where I pulled that from. <br/>Also, no betaed, always looking for one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I honor you, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I honor you, Captain.”</p>
<p>Those were the last words Christopher Pike hear from the enigmatic Klingon. He barely registered them, what he saw then… Horrified him. This end, he did not foresee it, nor welcomed it. But, had he not taken the crystal, Control would have ended he and everyone else. That, he did not welcomed it at all. Nor did his fellow crew members. Every single one of them is now hyper aware of the danger, and determined to take Control down. <br/>Especially after Airiam. <br/>Burnham is functioning as usual, but he doesn’t know her enough to read her properly like he can with the Enterprise crew. It’s the same for all Discovery crewmen and women. Between their former captain and the recent events, he couldn’t blame them, but when mistrust grow inside a starship, problems soon followed. And stars, they didn’t need more problems now.<br/>Were they more open, he could help then deal with their grief as he is trained to.</p>
<p>And perhaps they could help him with his. </p>
<p>Horror filled him again as he revived in a strong flash his promised future. He fall to his knees, panting.</p>
<p>Thanks stars his quarters were soundproof.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want this. And it will happen. He knows it. And he can’t do anything against it. He said so. That Klingon said so. </p>
<p>Tenavik.</p>
<p>What does he know ? What could he knows ? Time is all but a concept, fluctuating and changing, he must knows this, him who is barely two months old ! He knows nothing ! </p>
<p>The Captain swipes a sweaty hand across his shaking face. He was trembling unstoppably, as dread filled him to the core. Vanquished, he fell to his knees and emptied his stomach on the floor of his office. Except it wasn’t his office. He wasn’t in his office anymore.<br/>A cold that should not be felt in a functioning starship assaulted him, his knees digging in the unforgiving stones of Boreth. Slightly lighter, and infinetly weaker, Chris crawled away the crystal he was holding for dear life an instant ago, gripping a broken stone to get on his feet. His hopes of steadying himself crashed alongside Christopher himself. He could see in slow motion his back falling toward the floor. And stopping. <br/>No.<br/>His back did not stop. Everything stopped. The cold, his pulse, everything. His spiraling thoughts slowed and ceased. Surprisingly, this did not faze him. He was more desperate than he expected. Once this whole mess with Control was finished, he would have to book a counselor. If his fate allowed him that much. </p>
<p>He distantly heard footsteps and robes somewhere in the distance. Tenavik solemn and saddened face appeared in his mind, repeating again and again those dreaded words last words. A finality. Another sound of robes, and Tenavik was actually before him.</p>
<p>“Captain Pike.”</p>
<p>This was the first time the Timekeeper said his name. <br/>Christopher emotions started to unstop, and he began to panic – no, apprehend, he can’t allow himself to panic now, panic bad – being alone and freezing (not freezing, temperature was still stopped) with this enigmatic and powerful Klingon. He calmly walked before the frozen human and extended a big, clawed arm and toward his unflinching form. He rose him from his ridiculous pose and watched Christopher suddenly regaining his ability to move. <br/>Move. <br/>Move away.<br/>It was so – unnatural.<br/>Wrong. <br/>He should not be moving.<br/>He should not – </p>
<p>A snap of fingers brought him back to this reality, to Tenavik attentively gazing him, and himself stopped again.</p>
<p>“You do not know how to move outside Time yet. Few are granted this opportunity, and fewer can actually manage it. I am pleased that you stayed conscious.”</p>
<p>Still unmovable, Chris saw Tenavik walk the last steps toward him and close his eyes with that sharply clawed hand of his.</p>
<p>“Feel, Christopher Pike. Time is unstoppable, but one can leave its flow temporarily. This is all I can offer.”</p>
<p>His hand lowered, a thumb slightly parting his lips.</p>
<p>“You may speak and ask now.”</p>
<p>Time. Chris believe he started to understand now. He had time all his life, and for all his life, moved and lived inside time. And now, he was outside time. Clumsy as a newborn in a brand new environment, incapable of acting without this unfamiliar but ever present concept flowing around, dragging him to his inescapable end. </p>
<p>“This is alright, Christopher. Learning to move outside Time takes… time.”</p>
<p>This chuckle, and his name in this foreign and dangerous accent… Chris cursed mentally. One did not become Captain without some kind of danger boner, but this was ridiculous. A Klingon ? And not any Klingon, a time wizard Klingon ! Get hold of yourself, Christopher ! <br/>Concentrate. You are out of Time. How many persons can claim to have live this ? Analyze. You are a Starfleet Captain, you boldly go where no man has gone before. Reinforced, he started to study the few bearing he could make sense of, dutifully storing them for further analysis. Then what ? Who will study this, beside him ? He could maybe convince Boyce and Number One, but he would have to explain… No. He would have to keept it secret for now. Or hide it well and long enough to be revealed at his death, or something like that. With that in mind, Pike returned to his stilled body, ready to engrave in his mind everything that would happen. <br/>Before him, Tenavik smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>